


a monster crush

by breadlover (orphan_account)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breadlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jane comes to get a tipsy petra home and petra likes jane a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a monster crush

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't really good i just needed to write something for jetra. i love them so much what nerds!

Jane and Petra have definitely been spending more time together. It should be noted that Petra has a monster crush on Jane. It used to be a baby one, born out of that stairwell ordeal, but it’s a monster one now that Jane’s taking her to new mom classes every week (not without initial persuasion, of course) and inviting her over for dinners and hangouts at Jane’s house.  
Petra’s coming over to watch their telenovela series with Jane and complain about Jane’s grilled cheese sandwiches distracting her, as is their new usual. What’s not usual, however, is that this time Petra’s sent the twins off to Rafael for a father-daughter bonding night and she’s coming alone. It can be counted as a date, loosely speaking.  
The episode credits start to roll while Petra chews on her apple and Jane gropes around for the remote. After a while, Jane quickly learned Petra wasn’t a huge fan of grilled cheese sandwiches so Jane always keeps fruit around for Petra for her ‘fatally healthy’ way of life.  
“What, it’s getting good.” Petra gestures to the paused episode on screen, the words slightly muffled by her mouthful of apple.  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you something,” Jane begins and Petra frowns. This is not a good conversation starter, ever. “What happened after The Wall fell?”  
The question takes Petra off guard, she’s not sure whether to answer this truthfully and maybe, possibly risks Jane changing her opinions about her or to deflect the question like she’s deflected all personal inquiries and definitely risks Jane thinking she hates her. Well, if there was ever a chance between them, at some point Petra must lay bare all of herself to Jane and why not now? She’s been delaying this pivot point long enough.  
And so Petra tells Jane about Natalia, about running from Milos, juggling between her mother and changing homes and lowly paid jobs then Lachlan and Rafael. She tries not to leave any details out, no matter how embarrassing it is for her. The least they can do is give each other honesty.  
Jane is quiet a long time after that. Petra feels like leaving, fresh air and some space are very much needed right now. Jane’s about to say something in her peripheral vision but Petra, staring at the ground still, rushes to interrupt, “I-I need some time… Alone… Not seeing you.”  
It’s true. She really needs some serious preparation before dealing with any of this. She can’t afford to be unstable, not when the twins and the Marbella need her, and she can’t afford to put Jane in a position where she has to awkwardly try to upkeep things between them when in actuality she doesn’t think of Petra in the same way anymore. Petra risks a glance at the brunette and she looks a little hurt, but mostly understanding. Petra remembers and curses herself for the wording of what she just said.  
“I don’t mean it like that, I mean,” she begins again but trails off as she stands up and starts to gather her things.  
“I get it, Petra. Do you want me to walk you out?”  
“I’m good.” She mutters as she dashes past Jane and out the door, not once meeting those brown eyes, her heart’s shattering in her chest.  
/  
Petra has always been good at math. She can calculate lots of different numbers and scenarios and yet every time she tries, it always end the same: the possibility of Jane still choosing her company is zero.  
Ever since The Night of, Jane has just left a text saying ‘Call me when you’re ready to talk.’ and nothing more, which Petra is grateful for, but she also knows that Jane’s not exactly patient sometimes. A week might be too long already. It might have been that, it might have been the stress from work that makes Petra decide to finally confront her fear head-on. Well, not really head-on since she’s got the aid of alcohol. It’s not a very good way to go about it, Petra knows, but it’s the only way she can imagine herself taking this remotely well.  
There’s a little detour in terms of her plans. Well, you see, Petra initially planned to call Jane after two drinks, then she bargained for another one and another one, and yet another one, so now we’re here with a tipsy bordering on drunk Petra and no phone calls made. It should be noted that a lot of hours have passed since Petra first sat down in this bar. To be more precise, it’s nearing three in the morning.  
Petra’s halfway through her fourth, maybe fifth drink, when she picks up the phone and before she can think better of it, calls Jane.  
“Petra?” Jane croaks after a long series of ringing tune, during which Petra has contemplated hanging up multiple times.  
“Hey! Jane! Could you come pick me up?” Because I don’t want to sleep out here in this stupid bar and Raf may not let me within ten miles radius of the twins if he finds out.  
“Where are you, Petra?”  
Petra was sure she knew her own whereabouts but it seems to have escaped her. She struggles to ask the bartender to help telling Jane where she is before Jane hangs up with a worried ‘I’ll be right there’.  
She plays with the straw on her drink, briefly considers downing the rest of them when Jane, having arrived there in disheveled clothes and unkempt hair, rushes up to swat her hand away. Petra waves weakly at Jane and stands up, fishes through her purse for some money then hands it over to the bartender. He thanks her and turns back to Jane, who’s asking him a few questions, undoubtedly about Petra’s current state.  
She bids him goodbye and promptly grabs Petra’s hand, leading their way out of the bar. They walk to Jane’s car with Jane’s hand now resting firmly on Petra’s back just in case anything happens.  
“About the other day,” Petra blurts out as she halts to a stop in front of the vehicle.  
“You’re drunk, Petra,” Jane turns her around so they’re face-to-face, her voice soft, “We can talk about it later.”  
“No no, I’m good, I’m fine, we’re doing this now,” Petra shakes her head fervently in response, Jane looks like she’s about to protest to that statement but then settles with a silent nod. Petra takes a deep breath, “So are, are we still…friends?”  
“Yes, absolutely.” It should be noted that in this moment, Petra’s heart doesn’t feel like it’s made of lead anymore.  
“And you don’t think I’m a bad person or anything? I mean, my past’s nothing to be proud of.”  
“Hey,” Jane softens, “You don’t have to be proud with me, just honest.” Petra smiles at that, honesty she can do.  
“And, you may have made some bad decisions, but you’re not a bad person, Petra.” Jane adds in the surest of tones.  
It’s the first time anyone’s ever told her that.  
Petra is grinning, eyes watery and full of awe, when Jane pulls her into a hug. One which Petra holds on far more tightly than usual, like the other girl would vanish into thin air at any moment if she doesn’t. Jane laughs against the crest of her collar bones, “You’re hurting me.”  
Petra pulls back at once, a sorry halfway uttered but cut off thanks to the sheer proximity of their faces right now. A step forward and they might as well be smooching. She hesitates for a brief second, then with the alcohol emboldened her, she leans in just a little closer. Jane lets her.  
“Since we’re on an honest note,” Petra whispers, “I would really like to kiss you right now.”  
Sometimes Jane is reminded that Petra’s actually a master at the art of seduction, as if her face isn’t hot enough already. Yet, despite her own monster crush on Petra, Jane doesn’t want their first kiss to be like this: drunk and outside a bar at 3 in the morning. It’s not the stuff of telenovela that she’s pictured.  
Before she can say anything, Petra already steps back, hands held up apologetically, “Sorry, sorry, I know it shouldn’t be like this. We should go home.”  
/  
Jane leads Petra to her room after getting her a cup of water, much to the bewilderment of the now awaken Xo and Alba. Petra’s sound asleep five minutes later. She quietly closes the door, meeting her mom and grandma in the living room to apologize for rousing them and to explain the whole situation. Xo and Alba are slightly less confused afterwards, although Jane hushes the two to their rooms anyway.  
As Jane, now changed into her pajamas, climbs onto the bed, she still can’t believe what just happened. On one hand, she knows tomorrow she’s gonna need more than a lot of coffee to stay awake. On the other, wow, Petra has feelings for her.  
Jane silently prays to God that when the sun rises, Petra still remembers what went down tonight. She’s fantasized about tomorrow a long while before falling asleep.  
/  
Jane wakes up to find Petra snuggled up next to her with one hand draped over Jane’s waist. Petra has hogged all the blanket, she’s curled up in it like a little kitten while Jane’s having practically none, but that’s okay, Petra’s body heat makes for decent blanket already. Jane indulges herself a few minutes more before gingerly attempts to put Petra’s arm aside so she can finally get out of bed.  
Petra grumbles something resembling a long strings of vaguely coherent Nos as she tightens her grasp on Jane’s waist. (It should be noted that Petra is a light sleeper and has been significantly less asleep when Jane stirred beside her earlier.)  
Jane laughs, sitting up, “Petra. It’s 8 already.”  
It take a little coaxing to get Petra off the bed and some more to get her to change into Jane’s shirt and shorts. They’re all a little big for Petra but it’s better than her last night clothes. Jane’s never seen Petra in anything but her fancy, brand clothes and to be honest, the sight of the blonde in an oversized shirt is… fascinating. It’s Jane’s favorite thus far.  
“Hey, morning everyone, ” Jane greets Xo and Alba as she makes two bowls of cereal then hands Petra one, “We’ll just go outside to eat.”  
Petra wordlessly follows Jane, thankful to finally escape Xiomara’s bewildered gaze. They settle down on the swinging bench and Petra knows now’s the part where she has to talk about last night and their relationship in general. She stuffs a spoonful of cereal in her mouth for motivation.  
“About last night,” Petra starts, barely audible underneath all that crunching. “I meant what I said.” A pause. “Thank you.”  
“Why were you drinking that much anyway?”  
“C’mon, you know I could never do that fully sober.”  
It’s true. Jane gets it. But at the same time, she was worried sick last night when she got the call and she’d rather not have another heart attack in the foreseable future, “Don’t do it again, please.”  
“Sorry,” Petra mutters, swirling her spoon around in her bowl. Jane lightens the mood by scooting closer to her and playfully bump Petra’s shoulder with her own.  
The words ‘It’s okay’ leave Jane’s lips the same time as ‘Ilikeyou’ leave Petra’s. Jane tries with everything she has not to break into a grin when she catches Petra turning beet red next to her. She clears her throat for dramatic effect and leans in even closer to Petra, a smug look on her face, “What’s that?”  
Petra takes a deep breath before placing a quick kiss on Jane’s cheek, “You heard me.”  
That makes Jane burst into a laugh, which also makes Petra laugh.  
After, Jane answers softly, lacing their hands together, “I like you too, idiot.”


End file.
